creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth Cat
Stealth Cat is a famous legendary serial killer who is a human mutant that uses his powers for killing humans who are dangerous to animals and its environment. She is a member of the Anti-Hunters and her partner is Aiming Bird. Personality Like her team, Stealth Cat is silent and calm like most killers should be. She uses her powers the same like Wolf Shadow Hunter and Fox Silent does. She, like them, was driven into a life of crime and some time later when Shadow Hunter form the team, she became a member. Stealth Cat seems to care for her team's safety and gets along with her partner. She also is great friends with Wolf and Fox. She carries a machete and a hunting knife to stab, slice, impale and slash her victims. She has also shown great loyalty towards Wolf and seems to be fond with Fox due to being best friends with them. Appearance Stealth Cat is a slender, mid-tall woman, but has the same height as Fox Silent, and like her she wears a painted white face female mask which conceals her face. She wears a black catsuit and black gloves to go with it. Weapons Machete:Stealth Cat carries a machete to stab, slash and impale her prey with brute force, also uses it as a sword with great skill. *'Enhanced Durability':The machete is modified to withstand damage without breaking into two. Hunting Knife:Stealth Cat also carries a hunting knife to stab and slash her victims, also used for stealth take downs. *'Enhanced Durability':The knife is also modified to withstand damage. Powers & Abilities Undying Loyalty:Stealth Cat never betrays her team, the animals or the environment. Enhanced Combat:Stealth Cat has demonstrated to have advanced combat skills far above a martial artist. *'Weapon Mastery':Stealth Cat can learn and know how to use multiple weapons to kill her victims. **'Master Swordsman':Despite having this skill, Stealth Cat uses a machete as a sword with great skill. **'Master Knifemanship':Stealth Cat can also wield a hunting knife at a great skill level. Enhanced Intellect:Stealth Cat has a high IQ, able to determine her victims movements and can't be fooled by their traps. *'Enhanced Memory':Stealth Cat can know and remember her targets faces over long periods of time. *'Predator Instincts & Master Hunter':Stealth Cat can use her predator instincts and hunting skills to pursuit her victims. *'Prey Instincts':Stealth Cat's prey instincts to avoid the police and getting spotted. *'Master Stealth':Stealth Cat can hide at a high level and hard to spot, she can avoid policeman and security. Enhanced Strength:Despite her female appearance, Stealth Cat displays high level of strength, able to objects and people bigger than her. *'Enhanced Jump':Stealth Cat can jump high and far distances by converting her strength into her legs. *'Enhanced Punching & Kicking':Stealth Cat possess strength both in her upper and lower body, able to punch and kick with great force. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Stealth Cat can run faster and jump farther to catch up to her victims. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Stealth Cat can react much faster to dodge bullets and close range attacks. *'Flash Step':Stealth Cat can move at high speed than the human eye can follow to gain the advantage of other people. Invulnerability:Stealth Cat is totally immune to physical attacks and damage. *'Bullet Immunity':Also, Stealth Cat is immune and unfazed by bullets. *'Enhanced Stamina':Stealth Cat can go for extended amount of time without tiring out. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Stealth Cat can resist taking damage and still maintain active. **'Thermal Resistance':Stealth Cat can resist both extreme temperatures of hot and cold, even if her victims are living in harsh environments. **'Hunger Suppression':Stealth Cat can go without eating and ignore her hunger to focus of her work. **'Pain Suppression':Stealth Cat has a high resistance to suppress her pain. Enhanced Senses:Stealth Cat can see, smell and hear greater to find her targets. Enhanced Dexterity:Stealth Cat is well to wield many objects such as other weapons including tools. Emotion Inducement:Stealth Cat can make others feel emotion due to her legacy and reputation. *'Fear Inducement':Stealth Cat can others feel afraid of her due to her power and legacy. *'Rage & Envy Inducement':Sometimes people feel anger or jealousy towards her. People say the team's work, legacy and reputation inspires more criminals. One-Man Army:Cat can take on an entire army without being overpowered by larger foes. Fear Masking'''Cat is able to hide her fear even if her targets have a fearsome reputation. '''Tranquil State:Stealth Cat can remain calm, able to kill without worrying about the outcomes of other targets getting away. *'Tranquil Fury':Cat can transfer her anger into combat, making her kills more brutal and aggressive. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters